


Red Chasing

by howlingstiles



Series: Weeks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: There is something familiar about the girl. Studying her out the corner of Cora's eye, she came to the realization that this must beLydia, the once redhead of Stiles' dreams.Cora can see the appeal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this could've been better. But I like it.

"Can I help you?" Cora asked. 

It was her first day back in Beacon Hills after moving with her siblings to New York. Stiles had come to pick her up, he was the only one that determinedly kept contact with her no matter how many times she threatened him. Cora refused to admit she was grateful for Stiles' loyalty and quirks. Maybe this is what Uncle Peter likes about him. So landing at San Franciso airport with Stiles waiting on her she expected. What she didn't expect is the redhead tagging along to pick her up. And said redhead's the staring contest with Cora's face. 

Then again, this is Stiles' friend, she should've known. 

There is something familiar about the girl. Studying her out the corner of Cora's eye, she came to the realization that this must be _Lydia_ , the once redhead of Stiles' dreams.

Cora can see the appeal. 

They stopped for a coffee at _Mystics'_. The old diner could use a remodeling but will never change. The blue and white booths were as flat as the last time Cora sat in them. Meaning there was nothing there. 

"I'm trying to figure out how much your presence is going upset the balance between the Hale pack and the McCall pack," Lydia says, her gaze sharp and calculating. She idly stirs her coffee and cream.

Cora snorts into her milkshake. Stiles groans and drops his head onto the table. "Sweetheart," Cora begins, she flashes a grin when she notices Lydia's eye twitch, "I've been in the Hale pack my whole life. There isn't going to _be_ an upset. I'm sure my brother told you a member of his pack was coming." 

Lydia looks puzzled for a moment before rounding on Stiles. "You mean to tell me that she," she gestures to Cora who has started drinking her milkshake again, "is Cora _Hale_? I thought we were picking up a friend of yours?" 

"Well, what did you expect after I've called her Cora a handful of times already? And Cora is my friend, we’ve been friends for years, actually." 

"Clarification, obviously." Lydia sniffs. 

Cora sighs and turns to face Lydia. "Look, we are getting off on the wrong foot and I don't want to deal with issues betweens pack on my first day back. So, maybe we can restart, say, Friday night back here? I'll pay." 

Lydia grins and Stiles watches from across the table like this is a game of tennis. "I think that's a great idea, Cora."


End file.
